Better Together
by 14-HD-BLACKPINK-BTS
Summary: A fluffy one-shot that involves Zed and Addison, our favourite zombie and cheerleader. What happens after an incident that happened two years ago? Read and find out.


Author's note: This is my first 'story' fanfiction which I made since I was bored in class(It is kinda like a free period for us) ZOMBIES is a new fandom here and I just wanted to be a part of it, since well it is one great movie and Zeddison is just too cute. This story is just a cute little one-shot that involves our favourite zombie and cheerleader. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own ZOMBIES, all rights go to Disney Channel.

Better Together

Time has seemed to stop for Addison as she was at the airport anxiously waiting for Zed, her boyfriend of three years. He had left Seabrook for university just over two years ago, leaving Addison to coach the Seabrook cheer squad. The loving couple has come a long way ever since they brought peace between the worlds of humans and zombies. Since their freshman year, Seabrook and the rest of the world have learnt to finally accept zombies for who they are. It took a lot of work, but now everything was back to perfection—well, almost back to perfection.

You see, just before Zed left for the airport, he and Addison had a huge fight, and it's not those cute, bickering type of fights that surely everyone has experienced, but a real arguing, quarreling type of fight. Over what they were fighting about? Either one of them had never mentioned, and it looked like it was gonna stay that way. That happened two years ago. Ever since Zed stormed off to the airport that day, Addison was left a heaping mess. Over the course of the two years that he was away, she thought about everything that had happened and she forgived him. However, she was not able to forgive her own self for fighting with him. It was her fault on why they fought in the first place, and she felt that she didn't deserve any forgiveness from anybody, even herself. Bucky, Bree and Eliza have tried their hardest to bring their cheerful cheerleader back to her normal self, but to no avail. Their only hope was Zed.

Now, sitting there with her sweaty palms, Addison, for once in her life, was scared to death. Sure she was scared when she revealed her natural, 'freakish' white hair to Seabrook, a place where only 'perfect' people live, but that was a different type of scared. She had Zed, who was on her side since day one, stand beside her though all the work it took for Seabrook to accept her. But now, she didn't have him by her side and she was scared. She didn't know what she was scared of, but she was scared-the alone type of scared, where the person she loved so very much was not there with her.

Her mind was racing with thoughts on Zed. Had he moved on? Was he still mad? Was his life better without her? One question after the other, all the doubts filled her brain, unable to comprehend any one of them. Deep in thought, she didn't notice a tall, slender, familiar figure approach her.

"Addy?" the figure passionately asked.

As soon as she heard the sound of his voice, she recognised it immediately. That voice, how much she had missed that voice, the voice that had haunted her dreams for the last two years. Her heart started thumping so loudly against her chest that she was sure that it could be heard by that one person. Hesitantly, Addison looked up to meet those piercing brown eyes that she could easily get lost in. Zed. Her Zed, was standing in front of her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, both seeing right through the other, falling in love with each other all over again. It wasn't until Addison broke eye contact and started noticing all his changes. It was there and then that all the bad and horrible memories of the fight had flooded out of her brain and she sat there looking up at the man who held her heart.

Zed, taking in every small detail of the angel sitting in front of him, couldn't even remember what had gone so wrong in just a matter of minutes. He had somehow lost all his anger that he had felt on the day of the fight, two years ago. They once again made eye contact and at that exact moment, no words had been exchanged about how the other was feeling, they could see all the emotions dancing across the other's eyes. With a nod of their heads, all had been forgiven and forgotten, there were no questions asked. They had gone through so much together and one stupid fight can't just throw that all away. Even after those past two years, which were both Zed and Addison's worst years of their lives, they still came through together in the end. It was just a matter of time before they could find their happily ever after.

"Gar-garziga," Addison lovingly said, speaking for the first time since he arrived. Her sweet voice was music to Zed's ears as he replied with much love,"I gar-garziga you too". And with that they shared a short, sweet kiss full of passion and love.

As Zed and Addison embraced, anyone, even a stranger, could see the everlasting love between them. After that fight, they thought that their story was over. Right there and then, they both knew that a new story was unfolding before them. And in that story, it would be a matter of time before they would find their 'Someday'. No one could say that it was just a theory, because by the looks of it, the zombie and cheerleader can conquer anything as long as they are together.

"You and me side by side, out in the broad daylight. If they laugh, we'll say we're gonna be someday."

 _And that was the end of "Better Together". Hoped you enjoyed reading this, reviews would be appreciated. Until next time…:)_


End file.
